


The Bookshop Place (Part 3)

by Kass



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: And suddenly Aziraphale realizes. “Chidi Anagonye!”“Yes, that’s him. Wait, did you know him?”“I think I sold him a book,” Aziraphale says, in wonderment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Bookshop Place (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).



When the bell on the door rings, Aziraphale calls from the back, "Terribly sorry, we're about to close for the day."

"Mister Fell?" The voice is a warm tenor, middle-aged, somewhat tentative. "I just have two quick questions."

Does he know that voice from somewhere? He knows that voice from somewhere. Aziraphale's wings prickle as though they want to manifest. The person at the front of his shop is activating his supernatural radar.

Aziraphale makes his way to the front and stops in his tracks.

Michael is standing in the doorway, wearing khaki trousers and a lavender madras shirt. Not the Archangel Michael; the... other one. The demon one. But he doesn't seem quite like the demon Michael whom Aziraphale knew so long ago.

"So it is you. That answers my first question," Michael says, after the silence stretches a beat too long. "It had to be you, honestly, the way people write about this place. Which brings me to my second question: may I come in?"

Something is different about him. No: everything is different about him.

"I suppose you'd better," Aziraphale says, and goes to turn the sign from open to closed. "Crowley," he calls, "we have a visitor."

*

"You did what?!" Crowley looks as poleaxed as Aziraphale feels. They are sitting on the chairs in the back of the store drinking a lovely Portuguese port from 1842.

"After I convinced all the demons to use their talents in the service of helping humanity refine their souls -- which can feel like a kind of torture; when you think about it, they're really very well-suited to the work! -- I put an exit door on heaven. It was Eleanor's idea."

"That's the young woman from Arizona," Aziraphale confirms. “The one who fell in love with the philosophy professor.”

"Yeah, that's the one." Michael raises his palms, as if to say: holiness arises in the strangest of places. (At least, that's what Aziraphale understands him to mean.)

And suddenly Aziraphale realizes. “Chidi Anagonye!”

“Yes, that’s him. Wait, did you know him?” 

“I think I sold him a book,” Aziraphale says, in wonderment.

“You let a mortal take a book?” Crowley feigns surprise.

“It was neither old nor rare,” Aziraphale protests. “What We Owe To Each Other.”

Michael is laughing quietly. “So that’s how he got it. A little heavenly intervention.”

"Extraordinary," Aziraphale says.

"Ineffable," Crowley affirms, with a grin.

"And... She... allowed the door, when their souls are ready to leave?" Aziraphale is proud that his voice does not quiver, mentioning the Holy One. 

"She did. And She sent me down here." Michael beams. "I never thought I'd get to spend so much time with humans -- I mean -- they're just so inventive!"

"Sushi," Aziraphale says. "Who would have thought it could be so delicious?"

"I'll see your sushi and raise you mini golf," Michael replies.

"They call it crazy golf on this side of the pond," Crowley offers.

Michael's eyes light up. "Really? Is it especially crazy?"

"...don't think so," Crowley says.

"I should still play a round while I'm here," Michael decides. "Just for the experience."

"Do you like ice cream?" Aziraphale asks. "Because I know the best place for a cornetto in the park."

"What about sex," Crowley asks Michael slyly. "Tried that?"

"Crowley," Aziraphale exclaims, faintly mortified though he'd be hard-pressed to say why exactly. Surely Michael knows that isn’t actually a proposition.

"I mean, we had that in Hell too," Michael points out.

"Yeah, but it's more fun here. Isn't it, angel."

Aziraphale can feel his cheeks turning pink. "That it is, my dear."

Michael looks back and forth between them and he grins with delight. "Oh good, you two finally did figure it out! Aw, man, Sean owes me a beer. Are you listening, Sean?" he calls out. "Check your tickertape machine. I was right."

"’Tickertape machine’?" Aziraphale repeats.

"That's what it looked like when I was using it," Michael says, "but it might be something different now. The Judge works in mysterious ways."

"Who cares about that," Crowley says, sounding affronted. "You two had a wager?"

"C'mon, don't be mad," Michael presses. "At least I wasn't talking about you with Hastur."

"I should hope not," Aziraphale says, and stands. "All right, you two: if we're going to keep catching up, I need dinner."

"Sushi?" Michael asks.

Aziraphale and Crowley exchange a glance. Crowley's eyes say: do we have to, angel? Aziraphale's eyes say: how often do we meet up with old acquaintances? And then, when he sees that Crowley is wavering, Aziraphale lets his smile also say: I'll make it worth your while. All this in the infinity between milliseconds. 

"Nah, we can do you better than that," Crowley says. "You can get sushi anywhere. We'll take you someplace like you've never been."

"Oh goody!" Michael says.

"You'll need -- here," Aziraphale says, decisively, and Michael's bland American khaki trousers and madras shirt are replaced by a well-tailored dark grey pinstriped suit. His shirt and pocket square are the same lavender he was wearing before, but now they are finest Egyptian cotton.

"You can do that here?" Michael sounds amazed.

"We didn't make the same bargain you did," Aziraphale points out.

"We just quit," Crowley adds. "Let's go, gents; the Bentley awaits."

**Author's Note:**

> Deep thanks to my beta who will be named after reveals!


End file.
